What if
by warrior of the nile
Summary: a song fic based on the song What if. Both Yugi and Yami miss each other. What will Ra do about it?


Hi everyone! This is just a random one shot I thought of when listening to a song What if by Kate Winslet. I thought this was a prefect song for Yugi and Yami. So I decided to write a story for it. This is my first story about puzzleshipping , despite the fact that it is my favorite shipping. I just couldn't think of a good plot before now. Hope you enjoy it.

oh and in case you can't figure it out for yourselves, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

><p>Yugi sits on his bed, staring at the wall. He had been staring at it for some time, but he couldn't seem to make himself stop. Everything seemed so hard to do lately. Ever since Yami, err Atem, had left six months ago.<p>

He sighs and gets up to turn the radio on, hopping for a distraction from his thoughts. Yugi knew his grandpa and friends were worried about him. He rarely smiled and never laughed anymore. But he couldn't help it. He missed Atem so much it hurt. It was like half of his soul was missing. Which, in a way, it was.

Music floats from the radio to the young teen's ears.

Here I stand alone  
>With this weight upon my heart<br>And it will not go away  
>In my head I keep on looking back<br>Right back to the start  
>Wondering what it was that made you change<p>

Yugi chuckles without humor. So much for distraction. As he listens, he nods. Yes, this is a perfect song for him. He kept thinking about that day and wondering. What if he had done things differently? What if had just lost like he was tempted to? What if…

What if I had never let you go  
>Would you be the man I used to know<br>If I'd stayed  
>If you'd tried<br>If we could only turn back time  
>But I guess we'll never know<p>

What if Yugi had told Atem the truth? That he loved him. Loves him, actually. That hasn't changed. That's the whole problem really. He never told Atem the truth and now he never will. But he can't help wondering if he had, would have stayed? Or would he have still gone? Still left?

Yugi had figured out that he had fallen for the Pharaoh when he sacrificed his soul to the Seal. Horror had filled him at the thought of losing him. So he had done the only thing he could think of. He had taken Atem's place.

Many roads to take  
>Some to joy<br>Some to heart-ache  
>Anyone can lose their way<br>And if I said that we could turn it back  
>Right back to the start<br>Would you take the chance and make the change

They had been through so much together. Shared so much. Had so many good times. Atem knew things about him that no one else knew. He had been his best friend and then his secret love. How could he go on without that? His friends told him that Atem wouldn't want him to be unhappy, but that didn't help much either. Even if they were right.

Do you think how it would have been sometimes  
>Do you pray that I'd never left your side<p>

Yugi wondered if Atem ever thought of him in the Afterlife. Did he have time to think of the friends he had made here? Did thoughts of himself cross the Pharaoh's mind? Or was he too busy with everyone else? He hopped he was happy, now that he was reunited with his friends and family. He should be, it is paradise after all. Yugi tries not to be selfish and wish he was here instead. But sometimes he can't help it. He misses him so much.

What if I had never let you go  
>Would you be the man I used to know<br>What if I had never walked away  
>'Cos I still love you more than I can say<br>If I'd stayed  
>If you'd tried<br>If we could only turn back time  
>But I guess we'll never know<br>We'll never know

Yugi tries so hard to move on, but it is so hard. But he knows he has to because there was no way to turn back time. No matter how hard he wished otherwise.

He switches the radio off. Not the best thing to listen to in his mood. Sitting down at his desk, Yugi starts his homework.

* * *

><p>Pharaoh Atem sits beside a fountain, humming softly to himself. It was a song he had heard once while Yugi had the radio on and he found it appropriate for his state of mind right now. The words go through his head.<p>

Here I stand alone  
>With this weight upon my heart<br>And it will not go away  
>In my head I keep on looking back<br>Right back to the start  
>Wondering what it was that made you change<p>

He sighs in frustration. What is wrong with him? Why can't he be happy? This is the Afterlife for Ra's sake! He should be over joyed to be reunited with everyone again. But he wasn't. WHY?

But he knows the answer. It is because he misses Yugi. The young teen occupies the Pharaoh's thoughts constantly. The why is simple. Atem love Yugi.

He had never told Yugi for fear of how the other would take the news. It would have been rather uncomfortable if he had not felt the same. It wasn't like they could avoid each other after all. Not with them sharing a body. Atem had not wanted to risk their friendship.

What if I had never let you go  
>Would you be the man I used to know<br>If I'd stayed  
>If you'd tried<br>If we could only turn back time  
>But I guess we'll never know<p>

So he had kept his feelings hidden. But he wonders what would have happened if he had told Yugi. Would he have been disgusted? Would he have turned away from him? Banished him back into the darkness of the puzzle? Or could they have become something?

But it was too late to know now.

Many roads to take  
>Some to joy<br>Some to heart-ache  
>Anyone can lose their way<br>And if I said that we could turn it back  
>Right back to the start<br>Would you take the chance and make the change

Atem had been in love with Yugi for some time. Ever since Yugi had saved him from the Seal. His soul should have been taken, but Yugi replaced him. When he was gone, the Pharaoh had felt such emptiness. It was like being back in the puzzle again, before Yugi had finished it. But this was worse because Atem now knew the difference. He remembered what he had lost. And it was all his fault. If he hadn't been so selfish, if his pride hadn't gotten in his way, this wouldn't have happened. He wouldn't have lost his light.

He had never been so relieved when he had gotten Yugi back. When Yugi had forgiven him. It had taken everything in him not to kiss him senseless right then and there.

But they had so many good times too. Times he would treasure. Going to the arcade, talking long into the night when Yugi couldn't sleep, laughing so hard neither one of them could breathe.

Do you think how it would have been sometimes  
>Do you pray that I'd never left your side<p>

Does Yugi think of him often? Or has he moved on? Is he happy, now that his life has returned to normal? No more having to save the world from ancient evil, no more crazy spirits, no more diabolical plots for revenge. He could now have a normal life.

What if I had never let you go  
>Would you be the man I used to know<br>What if I had never walked away  
>'Cos I still love you more than I can say<br>If I'd stayed  
>If you'd tried<br>If we could only turn back time  
>But I guess we'll never know<br>We'll never know

Sometimes Atem wishes he could go back and change everything. But that is impossible. Only a god could do that. And Atem wasn't going to ask them. He wasn't sure they would. Besides he didn't want to intrude in Yugi's life unless he knew he was welcome.

"Atem!"

He looks up and sees Mana coming toward him.

"Want to go for a ride?" she asks.

Atem puts on a fake smile and nods. "Sure."

* * *

><p>Unknown to the two teens, they were being watched.<p>

"You are right Ra, they are both depressed without each other," Osiris says.

"And both are failing at desperately trying to hide it," Ra says in agreement. "Do you agree with me now?"

"Yes, there is only one way to fix this. It is highly unusual, but we owe it to them. They did save the world multiple times."

Ra laughs. "And just think, we can watch them all the time. They are highly amusing."

Osiris nods. "Indeed. The looks on their faces will be worth it."

"Then let us proceed." Ra and Osiris raise their hands and they being to glow.

* * *

><p>Yugi is lying on his bed when a bright light appears by his door way. He jerks around and falls off his bed in the process. He lands with a thud. The light grows brighter and he is forced to look away.<p>

'What in the world is going on?' he thinks.

As the light fades, he hears a voice ask, "Yugi, why are you on the floor?"

He gasps, it can't be. Impossible. But as he looks back, he sees that it is. "Ya- Atem?" he whispers.

"Yes," is the confused reply.

"Is it really you? How? What are you doing here? HOW?"

Atem chuckles. "I am no less confused than you little one. One minute I am heading back to the palace after riding with Mana, the next I am here."

"Oh ATEM!" Yugi is finally able to move. He jumps up and pulls the Pharaoh into a bone crushing hug. Atem returns it. Both of them stay like that for a long moment, tears of happiness running down their cheeks.

"But are you here to stay? And how did you get here at all?"

"I believe I can answer that." Ra appears in Yugi's bedroom and sits on the bed. "Don't you two look so cute together!"

Embarrassed, the two separate. Both have a deep blush on their cheeks.

"Atem has been sent back because the two of you are miserable without the other. He will be staying for the rest of your life, young one." Ra says with a huge smile. "Now I will leave the two alone." As he disappears, they hear him say "SO cute!"

They stay at each other in shock.

"Did that just happen?" Yugi asks.

"Yes aibou, it did. You missed me that much?"

Yugi nods. "I could barely function," he admits shyly. "And you missed me, even though you had everyone else?"

"I thought of you constantly." Atem blushes, a rare sight. He looks into Yugi's eyes. "I love you Yugi."

"I love you too Atem."

"Aaaaaa, definitely cute. Now kiss already!" Ra pipes in suddenly.

They both laugh.

"Atem, is Ra crazy?" Yugi asks, coming up and hugging him again.

"It would certainly appear so. But he is still a god. And a god certainly shouldn't be disobeyed, should he?" Atem answers delight plain in his voice.

"Indeed not."

They stare at each other for a couple of seconds, then their lips meet in a long, sweet kiss that only stops when they run out of air. Both smile at each other.

"I couldn't agree more," Atem adds before they kiss again.

Laughing could be heard in the background.

* * *

><p>So what did everyone think? Too bland, random, whatever.<p>

And yes, I like my gods to have a sense of humor. It makes everything more fun.

Ps. if you want to see a really good yugioh video of this song, look up What If Yugi Never Let Yami Go? by xXxRyuuHimexXx on youtube (obiviously). It's pretty cool (just a suggestion, I just really like it, that's all)

Review please!


End file.
